Twice lucky
by Sankhelly
Summary: Santana Lopez betrothing is here. She is to be at 18 then married within two years. Hello! Who does this in this century?. Should she even honor their tradition will it turn into love like her papi n mami?. Can she even tolerate the match found by her people?. Read to find out. We do not own GLEE and its characters, we're just borrowing them N having fun that's ol. AU Quinntana.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: in the beginning...

* * *

Santana Lopez walks out of her final paper smiling as if she didn't just finish one of the hardest accounting paper majority of her mates were destined to fail, though not her. A brilliant native American descendant who's first few years were so difficult she had to rewrite some of her papers because her professors thought she couldn't be that brilliant. She had to rewrite some of her papers in front of the departmental committee several times. Her mother had to intervene to make it stop. Since then the university had accepted they were privileged to have in their midst, an outstanding brilliant young lady.

Her phone started ringing she looks then smiles as it was the face of her sweet loving fiancée Quinn Fabray. She picks it as she walks casually towards a bench to sit.

"Hi baby"

"Hi babe"

"I saw your missed calls. I was in my last paper as you know".

"Yeah i know. That's why i am calling. I just wanted to check on how the 'brutal' paper went?". Quinn asked as Santana started laughing then answers.

"You wouldn't believe it, but it was so good i had to check myself. one might think after all those sleepless, sexless and hungry nights i had...oops. sorry we had over the semester the final paper would be really brutal, but no it wasn't or maybe am just that good. I tell you baby i have nailed the fucking paper". Quinn couldn't stop laughing. She is so proud and glad Santana is done with school. There were times she dropped everything went for weekends to have some alone time, but she was left without so much as a peck or cuddle. One time she was so mad she didnt even bother to go for the next two weekends knowing Santana's schedules. And of course Sannata was so busy she didn't even notice.

Quinn has been trying to make Santana reason after her graduation to work in their brand, Judy's _jewelries collections_. A store where who and who has bought from engagement and wedding rings, to anniversary and birthday custom made jewelries gifts. From the royals of Europe to that of Middle East, from Hollywood and Bollywood, from America's richest, to those of Africa and South American. And Sports house whole names have all bought one or more things from their store. If it were left to Quinn, Santana needn't have to work with all that money, but she couldn't, wouldn't have the guts to even bring that up even if she did tried. Santana with all that independent kind of personality Maribel Lopez brought her up will never budge.

"So hon should i book the tickets for this evening?. Am sure you will be finishing your clearance today right?".

"No". Santana didn't want Quinn to be upset, but she wanted to finish everything before leaving. To just fly out immediately and have to come back for hitches here and there wasn't something she would want. And with the wedding coming up she was going to be so busy she knows that.

"Baby, I don't really think i leaving today is a good idea. I want to finish up everything first then come back. We wouldn't want to be interrupted with school stuffs at our wedding or honeymoon would we..?". The thing is Santana knows her fiancée always gives in. She is so whipped she did everything She wanted it was surreal. Quinn's mother Judy, father Russ and junior sister Franny all loves Santana, but sometimes Judy can't help but feel Quinn is going to be a "fried egg wife". The type of wives their spouses turn as they wish. They have drawn Quinn's attention several times, but Quinn is so in love she sees nothing wrong with doing what is best for one's loved ones, including giving in all the time.

"Ok babe, but please tell me it won't take more than two days. We have both been really busy I miss you so much you know".

"Of course. You know i miss you too my love. I could barely cope without you for this long. you know me when i want do something i get it done. I promise in two days time i will be all yours to do ask you desire...". Santana loves teasing Quinn. She likes seeing Quinn all smitten with her she just can't help it.

"Please no teasing am at work. And did you mean to say 'as you desire'?". Santana laughs. She knows Quinn can barely keep up with her. She is more dominant when it comes to sex. "Lols baby you know me so well". they both laugh some more. "So then I will book the tickets for two days time and send it to you. take care of yourself for me and I will see you in Two. Love you bye".

"Ok love you too so much, bye". Santana hung the phone smiling while still sitting on the bench in the garden of her university and she thought, _who would have thought about a year ago she'd fall deeply in love with a person she was betrothed to?._ Well definitely not her...

/

please give the story a chance, you will love it. Thank you in advance...


	2. Chapter 2: here is how it began

Chapter 2: here is how it began..

-First of all,This is my first trial in writing as english is not my language. There will probably be errors. but hopefully it will be better as the story goes. so please bear that in mind.

-Secondly,The story is created by my friend (for another ship, but decided to rewrite it in Quinntana ship since we both love them too so much!).and it is inspired by our favorite novel,movies,quotes,music and fanfic

* * *

Santana kept asking herself, _where is she going after graduation?._ she knows Quinn had often told her how nice it would be to see her all the time. In plain words _'please_ work _in our stores'_ , but never really said it outrightly. Should she work with the Fabray stores or go with something new?. She knows Quinn would be beside herself should she agree to work in one of their chains of stores, but at the same time she wanted to go out find something that she could build to be a 'Lopez legacy' ,but does it even matter?. She is no male to carry the family name like her parents had hoped, She is not going to be a Lopez for long either. she is going to be a Fabray. Yes, married to the love of her life Quinn. In a million years to come Santana will never stop thanking God for making her betrothing very easy, worthy and successful.

/

/

For centuries it has always been like that it has never been broken and she was never going to be the first to break it. Every first and second child of the female daughters of the family is to be betrothed to anyone, but a Native American. while the male's children and the third and so forth of the females 'must' be betrothed to red Indians making their population high and at the same time allowing some of them to be married, no 'betrothed' to outsiders like Quinn. That way, their lineage can be spread all around the world.

/

/

The logic being family is power and power is the people. Should something ever comes up, and the people are united they can always beat it. Not outsiders, not money nor power which logically they most have possessed to some extend in protecting themselves. Nothing can a be threatening or more powerful than them. Secondly, since they choose whom to link their blood line with, their lineage will most definitely breed good intellectual kids with good morals and none or low level of bad habits like drugs, prostitution, corruption, injustice. just general nuisance to the society. Basically they believe their lineage makes the world a better place.

Maribel, Santana's mother was a second daughter. She was betrothed to Marcus Lopez. who is a descendant of both red Indian and Spanish heritage. They didn't like each other at first, but eventually they sucked it up by respecting each other's likes, dislikes and boundaries. They eventually felt in love and had Santana four years after marriage. Marcus died of cancer when Santana was just ten years old. Maribel never really fully recovered and that affected her in so many ways. Maribel was a cop, a detective. she had to resign due to being shot on the leg. She was given a job at the desk, but she couldn't just watch the guys do all the job so she resigned and open a detective firm then continued to keep Marcus's antique shop alive. Before he died, he used to run an antique shop that brings priceless ornaments from all around the globe. both were doing so well Santana has never lacked anything except Maribel's attention. She loves her of course, she was basically her life, but whenever she looks at her daughter, she usual sees Marcus. Santana is a replica of her father. There mannerisms are somehow the same. the only difference is that she is a girl. that has been very difficult for maribel to live with. can you tell your child 'hey Sanny I put a distance between us cause I see Marcus whenever I look at you'?. It will devastate her. she already knows Sanatana resents her in some ways even though she loves her and that is okay she can live with that.

They have already talked about their so called tradition several times during the years. At first Santana thought it was a joke, but over the years she understood that it wasn't. It is infact the most important part of their tradition. Going for holidays to her cousins over the years, she had learnt a lot of things Maribel forgot to even teach her. Her fathers's letters that he had written over the years for her just in case, Santana had read them all and they have been both a blessing and a curse. He had talked and emphasized the need for her to follow their traditions and values just in case he didn't beat cancer to see her wedding.

In the letters, she has learnt how her parents felt I love, what happened before and after marriage, guidelines to life, love, respect, family values, just general ways Marcus had hoped and wished for her. All in all maybe if she didn't read those letters she wouldn't really be emotionally 'blackmailed' to believing she had to obey or even accept it, but she did and now it was time.

/

/

Her mother called her casually on a weekday then told her to come for weekend she wanted to discuss something very important . She knew it was time, it was going to happen whether she was ready or not. And she was right. When Santana came home, maribel told her they have gotten a match.

/

/

The Fabray are a very rich family with a jewelry stores which the rich people of their community had sometimes bought from. They like Quinn, she is nice, 'different' and even though she was the manager she took her time with everybody even elderly ones who wanted to buy gifts for their loved ones. So, they investigated more about her. It came up she was gay, single and they already knew the rest. So, they asked Judy for Quinn's hand. She wasn't too kin at first, but after doing her own investigation she found Santana to be what Quinn would need. Beautiful, selfless, loving and hardworking independent minded girl with a lot of potential. _Santana will most definitely be a fit for Quinn_ , Judy thought. Though they weren't as rich as them, but they were stable and a respectable family. Her eldest will be safe with Santana.

Quinn was quite, kind of a loner, caring and down to earth. a total different from both of her _parents._ She didn't have a single mean hair on her on less she is mad and that is even hardly.

During her university years a lot of her mates took advantage of her and her wealth. There were times her junior sister, Franny _the outspoken on_ e, had to step in to deal with unwanted guests at their apartment in school at Harvard. Paige has always been business oriented so it was only right that she chose business as her main course then later did her masters in corporate finance and investment. Over the last few years, she had made a lot of important decisions which profited the stores so Maribel thought it was time she settles down with someone loving not just work all the time and Santana might just be that loving somebody for her eldest child.

/

/

Now, Santana argues with Maribel that she needed more time, but she didn't give in. She told her about Quinn and that she had already took the courtesy of booking them a dinner date. Santana wasn't happy though she promised to go just to please her mum.

On the day of the date, Santana didn't even make much efforts after all she was going to be married to her. there wasn't really any need to impress the girl. She just wore a simply black jeans with a green top and a black jacket and flats. Once she got to the restaurant she asks for a reservation for Lopez and she was shown a table with a blond haired girl already sitting there. Santana took a deep breathe and walks there. Immediately Quinn saw her she stood up smiling and stretch her hand.

"Quinn Fabry calling for duty". Santana was shocked of course.

"Excuse me?".

"You're Santana Lopez I saw your picture"

"Yea, but calling for duty...?"

"Sorry am just nervous. I watched 'a few goodmen' today. the movie is a bomb". Santana started laughing and Quinn couldn't help, but notice _those dimples and the infectious sound of the drop dead gorgeous girl's laughter makes._

"Lame i know". Quinn dipped her head uncomfortably.

"No no no is just that, that's not what I expected at all".Santana says still laughing.

"No? What did you expect then?". Quinn was already feeling insecure in front of the beautiful younger girl facing her.

"dunno. Maybe someone arrogant, proud, cool. You know what I mean. Without sense of humor...". Quinn smiles and makes a gesture for them to sit. She pulls a chair for Santana to sit. She politely accepted and said "thank you". Quinn then went to sit on the chair facing Santana. She just sat there looking at Santana and now Santana is the one being self conscious.

"Where do we start from?". Santana had to say something or they just might keep looking at each other like morons all night.

"Well we can start by ordering something am pretty hungry haven't eaten anything since morning" Quinn says.

"Why is that?" Santana had to ask.

"Dunno I suppose I was nervous meeting you". Santana laughs.

"There is really nothing to be nervous about, we are two adults we can handle each other. Let's order then we can talk and see where things go". What? What am I saying?. Santana thought to herself. _As if I got a choice_. _Quinn is beautiful and nice i might like the girl, but if it doesn't workout Maribel can still find someone before I turns 19 at least_.

They ordered and Quinn ate almost everything on her plate. She wasn't being too ladylike, she was just being herself and Santana liked that because she is blunt herself and she doesn't mind someone who wasn't fake and bits around.

"So...". Santana was making the moves. Quinn looks shy, they may just sleep in the restaurant.

"So my mother told me you are still in school right?. That makes you 17 going to be 18 years?". Santana was taking a sip of water she had to coughed it out a little. Quinn apologized.

"Excuse me? Am 18 going to be 19 soon. Am not some child you know. I know you have graduated, but you can't be anything more than 21, 22 yourself right?". Quinn shakes her head smiling.

"Nope, nope. That's were you're wrong. Am actually 28 years old". Santana opens her eyes as if they were going to fall out.

"What!? 28 years?. that's like too old for god's sake am 18. Dont you think you are a little too old for me?". Quinn understood.

"Well there is an age gap I know". Quinn brushed it off.

"Yeah like 10 years!". Santana can't believe Maribel was setting her up with someone much older, like ten years older!.

"Well I know, but would it have made a different if I were a guy?". Quinn said raising her brows.

"You know what I mean". Santana thought _she didn't have to explain the gap was much, like a lot._

"Please tell me I don't know what you mean". Quinn acting ignorant. She wanted Santana to voice everything out. She took a sip of water then looks at Santana who was still staring at her.

"Well?".

"I honestly don't know how I will feel being in a relationship, no married to a girl 10 years older. it just seems you have all the experience and I don't". Quinn seems like she was thinking that makes sense, but this also makes sense.

" I get it, but just so you know I haven't a lot of experience myself. Let's see".

" I lost my virginity at the age of 18. You see I don't drink I was at a college party I didn't even want to go in the first place. my friend Mercedes forced me out then left me with strangers I was thirsty I asked for water and this guy just gave me soda I figure it will do its not alcohol. I drank it . It was nice I drank the whole cup. I didn't know he had spiked it. I got drunk, the next thing I know I was taken to a room upstairs. The guy kissed me all over the place. I just did whatever It is i watched on movies. I was kind of horny and already drunk, so I just went with the floor. we had sex I didnt enjoy it, but at least I wasn't a virgin anymore. That pulled Mercedes and Franny off my ass". Quinn smiled, but it didn't really reach her eyes and Emily noticed. She felt bad for Quinn she reached her hand on the table and squeezed it.

"Am sorry i didn't know". Santana says and Quinn just smiles again.

"don't worry. it was a along time ago. You see Mercedes is my best friend, but before that we dated. At first, we did some courses together. She was always in my case apparently I was too lame to notice they were moves lols, so she had to eventually say the words to ask me out I was bored so I figure let me try all this dating stuff. To be honest It was nice, but not my thing". Santana didn't understand what Quinn meant.

"I don't follow".

"Mercedes is wild. The sex was good, so good..".

Santana raised her hands and closed her eyes laughing.

"Save me, I don't need details please". Quinn also had to laugh.

"Sorry. I like sex, I mean am not into the wildness part of it and partying, I just like it simple you know?." Santana nodded her head she understood. But thought _if this works out you're in for a shocke_ r. Quinn continues.

"We dated for two years then became best friends after and we have been ever since. So, I have only ever had one major relationship and have had sex with two other people only. which one of them was a guy". Quinn pause for some seconds then added.

"Though a lot of people have asked me out for a date. I just didn't know who was real or not you know". Quinn looked sad. Santana understood.

"That's one of the down sides of being rich. I get it". Santana says. Quinn nodded her head and said.

"Thank you. So what am basically saying is i haven't a lot of experience if that's what you are scare of, please don't be". Santana understood, she felt better. Her body language says it all

"Understood and thank you for opening up to me, it means a lot". Quinn smiles and looks at her watch, she realizes it was already getting to midnight.

"You're late we should go, but if you will let me I will like to see you again. Maybe another dinner or something you'd like?". Quinn asks. Santana didn't have to think twice. Of course she will like to know the beautiful down to earth blond more.

"Quinn Fabray, I will very much like another date with you". Quinn smiles so big she looked like a child who has just been given kinder beuno chocolate. Santana couldn't help, but smile. _I think I already like this girl..._

 _/_

 _/_

 _Next, their second date.. Thanks for reading._


	3. Chapter 3:one love Khal

Chapter 3: one love Khal.

Thank you guests for the comments.

* * *

The Fabrays lived at the suburbs in New York. In a beautiful white mansion. Russ Fabray is a lawyer. He has loved Judy since when she wasn't even his. And when the time was right he got her, he felt like the luckiest man alive. At least that's what he thought at first.

Over the years, he has learnt he is mistaken. she was nicer and sweeter when they were having an affair. She wanted him all the time. They played sports, went to the parks, they had fun together. It was one of the best time of his life.

It all began when he had just transferred to California from New Jersey couple of years back. And his distant cousin who was then the husband of Judy invited him to live with them before he got an apartment of his own. At the time Judy's first husband, Russell Fabray Jnr was an extremely rich man. They had cooks, maids, drivers and all of those. It was much easier and accommodating for him to accept. A driver took him to work and brought him back everyday.

The affair started when Russell was always out of town traveling, which was most of the time. Some times he spent weeks or months doing businesses all over the world. He loved Judy, but business Was his favorite thing in the world and he was excellent at it. His late father made it the center of their world. Judy got lonely and Russ was kind, soft hearted and he was there. At first, he just didn't want to betray his cousin but he lust her. He had secretly been watching her, fantasizing and dreaming of her, but never had the guts to do anything about it and when she started flirting, he tried God knows he tried but what he felt he had never felt it before so he went with it and there was no going back... Months later, when Russell found out about the affair, the marriage was over!. he took away everything from Judy. She and Russ barely ran away with their lives... Judy was fortunate to have saved, then there was some of the fortune and ornaments late mrs Fabray, Russell late mother kept for when Judy bears the next generation of the Fabrays. They left California moved back to New York, had Quinn, got married then four years later Franny arrived.

Mr Russ Fabray isn't as rich as Judy, but he was doing good as a lawyer. The firm he works at are one of the best in New york. He doesn't like too many people, he is an introvert. he is polite and down to earth. Over the years Judy had changed. he isn't the center of her attention anymore she doesn't demand he comes back from work early or even cares if they made love. all She demands is he dresses expensive, comes back home early when she was hosting one of her get togethers or dinners. talk more with the guests during dinners and he is off the hook. Quinn and Franny are the reason he is still there. sometimes he asks God for forgiveness, he believes what they did to His cousin Russell is the cause of his misery, but again Russell has taught them a lesson they'll never forget...

/

/

Now, they live in a Mansion with their two beautiful daughters. Quinn doesn't stay there all the time she has an apartment in the city, she calls it "her own". it is the only place Judy didn't try to redecorate. Franny and her boyfriend sometimes stay there with her. Franny was always clashing with their mother so Quinn let her crash anytime she wanted.

When Judy told her husband, Russ the plan to get Quinn married he wasn't on board. he felt Quinn was old enough to find love on her own, but Judy has made the decision and he knows there is nothing he can do even if he tried. Moreover, Quinn was already showing interest. So, he checked the info Judy was nice enough to even show him. It was good. Santana will be good for his Quinn, his favorite child and that was enough for him as her father.

"Morning kiddo, how was your date?". Her father asked Quinn smiling during breakfast. She didn't sleep in the mansion she just came that morning.

They always have dinners or breakfast together as a family whenever it was convenient. Even though it has become boring and awkward over the years, they still do just to keep up with what is happening in their daughters lives. Quinn smiles while she eats some scramble eggs, toast and orange juice.

"Cool. She is everything I expected. I feel a connection. am optimistic we will have a smooth ride". Quinn concluded smiling while Franny rolls her eyes and hisses.

"Mother I really hope you know what you're doing. You know in Quinny's eyes everyone is 'cool' you just can't fix her up with some Indian girl. I know Quinn is kindhearted, but she is such a lame human being". She then looks straight at Quinn who was sitting opposite her, then her mother at her left.

"Lucy, can't even get a wife yourself?. you have to do that for her mother?. you are not gonna pull that shit with me. I hope u know that".

Quinn has been trying to make Franny quite, but she just wanted to put her mother in her shoes. She always does that. She loves her mother, but the woman could be too overbearing it was pathetic. She refused to see the signs Quinn was making, she continues.

"Why won't you just leave Quinny alone?. common, she practically handles the business for christ's sake, she basically hold the store together since you're too busy traveling and throwing parties all over the place". Judy had had enough she drops her fuck with a little force and the room became quite. Her features were cold like the usual way she behaves whenever addressing her workers.

"Haven't i warned you not to be disrespectful when talking to people?, most especially your parents?. good manners are very important to a lady I have said it a million times Franny".

Judy's father was British and her mother American. They were raised to be respectful. address their parent with respect. father, not dad or daddy. Mother, not mum or mummy. It is in her veins so she made sure she raised her daughters that way too. She turns to Quinn.

"And Quinny dear, don't mind your sister's little antics, she still hasn't grew up". Franny was getting irritated by the seconds.

"Oh right? In case you have forgotten, Am twenty four years old mother. Am at least older than that Santa girl you want Quinny to marry". Judy bangs her hand on the table. Russ without a care in the world just continues eating he was used to it. He didn't say anything. He just sat there watching them like a movie.

"For the tenth and last time Franny, I have done all the necessary checking, Quinny will do just fine. I assure you Santana not Santa, native American not indian. Please know the difference it matter. She will be good for her. This is the last time you will question me about this matter understood?. Franny didn't answer, she just continues playing with the food on her plate feeling sad for Quinn. She just couldn't understand why Quinn her beautiful intelligent elder sister can't always resist their mother's intimidations.

Judy repeated her action once again. She hits her hand on the table Quinn and Franny had to shake a little while Russ who hasn't said a single word stops eating this time.

"I said understood?". They both answered with a "yes mother". It was rude to keep quite when spoken to. They knew that.

"Good. so please let's eat before the food gets cold". They answered "yes mother again". Franny ate a little more then she stood up said "excuse me" and walks upstairs to the parlor she shared with Quinn. Downstairs, they continued to eat in silence.

Quinn loves and respected both her parents, she just doesn't always talk back to her mother in the presents of Franny. She didn't want her to consider her an ally when it comes to being rude.

"Mother why do you always have to behave that way with her?. You keep pushing her you know she will break. She isn't as patient as I. You can always simply address the matter without being harsh. We're your kids. is okay to be emotional towards us you know". Judy arrogantly took her napkin swipes her lips and stood up.

"I hear you daddy's pet. If you want to give one of your lectures give it to Him, he needs it more". She walks to Quinn's seat, straighten and dusted the back of her shirt around her shoulders.

"A lady needs to make sure she is all clean before meeting people. Make sure you hook that girl, she will be good for you Quinny. I will be going out now, drop the report of the month on my desk before going or are you staying here today?".

"Nope, am heading back to my apartment". She gave Quinn a kiss on her head walks to her husband gave him a peck on the cheeks too.

"Ok good. see you when I see you. She left without a word to her husband. He sighed and looks at Quinn. She knows he isn't a happy man.

"Sorry I wish mother will change, but I doubt it". Quinn says.

"Don't worry kiddo am used to her. I just want you to be happy Quinn. Please just...just talk to me when in doubt, am here for you". Quinn nodded, but found it hard to believe he can do anything against her mother's wishes. He has never stood up to her, ever. She also stood up to leave. Kisses her father and left the house. She just hope and pray her life will be better than her fathers.

/

/

For their second outing, santana texted Quinn her address to just come over. She hasn't ride any of their horses in such a long time. Most especially the stallion her own personal horse 'Khal'. He was named after Khal drogo of Game of thrones. Whom She thought she was going to marry before she learnt about their norms or even knew she was gay. Santana was the only one he let rides him. He is a very beautiful black horse with silky shinning skin. They were both stubborn and beautiful. Maribel thought _having that in common probably made them love each othe_ r. Whenever Santana felt hurt and Brittany wasn't around she ran to Khal. She talks to him cries to him he was her first love. The only time Santana dropped school work came home and Maribel didn't dare say anything was when Brittany told her Khal was sick. Thank god the vet's injection cured him. Even Maribel had to seriously pray. She knew if the horse died, Santana was going to be broken all over again. Today though, she plans to do a little horse riding with Quinn then cook one of her favorite dishes later.

Their home was a three bed room duplex house. The house has a small ranch at the back. There is another two bedroom chalet at the back just opposition the stables. the Pierces lived there. They are the ones taking care of the horses. The couple had two kids, puck and Brittany. The father is also a native American, but the mother white. Their second child Brittany was like the sister Santana never had. Brittany practically grew up inside the main house. they shared everything.

/

/

When Santana realized she was gay she distanced herself from Brittany. She felt She was never going to look at her the same. At the time Brittany didn't understand Santana's sudden change, but still gave her space until one night when Maribel called Mr Pierce and asked him to make sure Brittany slept with Santana in the main house. She had a job she had to do in another town she wasn't going to be home that night. Brittany wasn't too kin because of Santana's attitude towards her at the time, but she did as she was told.

She went to the main house and knocks but there was no answer so she uses her keys. When inside she called Santana several times, but no one answers. She was seriously becoming worried so she walked upstairs slowly opened Santana's room and just saw a girl in between Santana's legs giving her pleasures. Santana moaning all along without noticing Brittany stunned and her legs hooked to the ground in shock. As Santana was bringing her head up to look at kitty, she just saw Brittany standing there mouth agape staring at them. Santana screams then jumps. Trying to get anything, something to cover her naked self.

"Britt get the fuck out!".brittany still stood there. She wasn't trying to make it a joke as usual, she just was genuinely stunned she couldn't move. Santana took one of the pillows and threw it at her.

"Brittany I said get the fuck out!". Brittany final moves then ran out the door. Kitty was just lying on the bed laughing at the two best friends. Santana eyed her then got something to wear fast and walked to the door. She turned with an angry face to kitty.

"Fuck you and Britt". She gave her the finger. Kitty was just lying down naked laughing with out any shame.

"Well I rather you fuck me alone without Britt, but somehow I will manage a threeso ..". Santana banged the door and left. She could still hear kitty laughing. She stood outside took deep breathes, composed herself and walked down the stairs to the parlour to look for Brittany. She knew she would be pissed. She didn't tell her, couldn't tell her. she tried a lot of times, she just couldn't. Now here she was, finding out in the most bizarres of ways. she just had to take whatever shit Brittany was going to blab.

They sat quietly for sometime. Until Santana managed to apologize and told Brittany she didn't want her to find out that way. She wanted to tell her a lot of times she just couldn't. Brittany told her maybe she didn't trust her enough or loved her like she loved her back. She just couldn't understand why she didn't tell her nor notice the signs. For christ sake they were like sister she had slept in Santana's bed like a million times. She had told Santana all about the guys she had fucked. She even knew Santana was sleeping with her elder brother, puck one time but they stopped because it was like an incest. Of course Santana never bothered herself about serious relationship, Brittany knew that because of her fate but still she should have told her. Santana explained she loves Brittany of course, she just couldn't handle her of all people that's why she just didn't want to tell her. Brittany in her defense told Santana it meant she "underrated their friendship in the first place". Santana had tears she kneels in front of Brittany and asked her to forgive her. She did and told Santana never to do that again, ever. She could go to her for anything. Now, she understood why Santana distanced herself from her in the first place.

That night they ate, watched a movie, joked and laughed about the whole thing. Brittany slept in the guest room while Santana and kitty slept upstairs and probably _had a lot of rounds_ at least that was what Brittany thought before she felt asleep off.

/

/

That was three years ago. now Quinn is going to be there in like 10 minutes. Santana sits watching a tv while she waited. Santana had noticed Quinn was an open book. She is nice, shy with a lay back attitude. She felt she should be open with her about her experiences and expectations. She shouldn't hold back. If things were to progress, they had to give each other straight. She heard a car stops at the driveway. She stands up and peeps through the window and it was Quinn in her BMW 6-Series. She walks to the door and opens it. Quinn approach her with a flower and pack of chocolate. She doesn't drink and she didn't know if Santana did so she just played it safe.

"Hey".

"Hey you back".

"I hope the drive was fine. You are just in time please come in". Santana says. Quinn handed the things to her.

"It's for you".

"Thank you, you didn't have to".

"Oh I know, but I wanted to". Santana accepted shows Quinn in then went to put the flowers in a vase. She came back with some soda, water and cookies. Immediately she kept them Quinn dig in and asks.

"What are you watching".

"Enh.. Games of thrones season 4".

"I have heard about the series, but I haven't gotten to watching it yet".

"You should is something different I love it a lot ".

"I will". Says Quinn while eating the cookies. Santana puts her plans in motion.

"Let's go to the back I want to show you something".

"Ok let's go. She took two more cookies then joins Santana. Santana locks the front doors then went round when they got there Quinn thought _the gardening leading to the small ranch was beautiful and well kept._

"wow this is beautiful Santana. You have a ranch? You ride?". Santana smiles.

"Of course I ride. I have been riding since I was six". Quinn opens her eyes in surprise. Santana just smiles she thought Quinn _most have known native Americans and horses goes together._

"I was hoping you ride. I wanted us to ride then do a little picnic to talk more. Sorry I didn't ask, do you ride Quinn?". Quinn felt embarrassed she didn't ride.

"Sorry I haven't a glue what to do, but maybe you can give me a lesson some other time?". Santana smiles, nods and asks.

"So you think there will be other times..?". Quinn felt embarrassed again. She was hoping, she didn't want Santana to feel pushed.

"Well I hope so". They both shyly look at each other smiling for sometime then Santana decided to introduce Quinn to Khal. "Let's go to Khal".

"This is Khal my own personal bestie apart from Britt".

"Who is Britt". Santana forgot she hasn't told Quinn much about herself.

"Brittany my bestie aka sister".

"Ok and Khal your other bestie?.

"You are correct. Will you like to touch him?. Quinn nodded. The horse is intimating and beautiful. She isn't sure she can, but she maned up. When they enter the stable, Khal was eating as soon as he saw Santana he turns this head towards her. She held him for some seconds then started soothing his silky body.

"Hi body. I heard you have been bad to papi Pierce. do you want to explain yourself?". Santana stood in front of him with her hand at her waist being dramatic. He just made some sounds and moves closer to rest his head around her shoulders. She laughs and kisses him.

"You trying to bribe me now hah? Why do you always do that Khal? Using emotions to have your way? You big doll, okay don't worry I will talk to Papi Pierce he will give you more food". Quinn just stood watching them smiling. She thought _it was the most beautiful sight she has ever seen_. She quickly brought out her phone and took several shots without Santana knowing. Finally, when Santana had finished her conversation with Khal she calls Quinn to go closer and she did.

When she was some inches towards Khal she manages to raise her hand slowly to touch him. At first he didn't react she became more bold. She continued to do as Quinn was doing. Then suddenly Khal raise and shakes his head vehemently. Quinn quickly backs up and stood far away.

"Santana he seems angry. I hope he won't hurt you". Santana just held onto him. Soothing him to calm him. She knew he was jealous. She did that several times and he stopped his movements. She looks at Quinn she knew she was a little scare so she just kisses him one more time and left.

Since they aren't going to ride any longer, they walked back to the house Santana told Quinn she was going to cook for her. Quinn told her she only knew how to cook eggs and pancakes. Santana told her she cooks almost everything. Her mother taught her when she had time and so did the Pierce.

She cooked one of her favorites. Some brown rice with Veggies. Quinn set the table while Santana brought the food over then went upstairs to change. She came back in a simple cream dress. It was simple, but she still looked beautiful. The dress brought out her curves, Quinn didn't even hide her discomfort. Santana didn't really mean anything by it. She just wanted to change from Jeans to something more soft and comfortable. They sat and started digging in. the food was delicious Quinn ate to her satisfaction and Santana felt really happy. Her mother wasn't always around when she cooked. She normally kept hers in the microwave. It was nice for someone to appreciate her for once. After eating they moved to the couch Santana drank wine while Quinn drank water.

"Santana, that was one of the best food I have ever tasted thank you".

"Common Quinn, you most have tasted far better ones with all the cooks you guys must have".

"Yeah true, but am serious this is one of the best. Those hotels I stay at whenever I travel they over do things. I just like simply straight forward stuffs. They over decorate food by the time I remove all those, what usually remains are little and not tasty or spicy. You may have notice I like food no," I like good food". Santana laughs and thought _if things works out she may have just found the one to appreciate one of her talents in the person of Quinn Fabray..._

Next, _the continuation of their second meeting._


	4. Chapter 4 am falling for you

Chapter 4: I am falling 4 U...

* * *

They have been watching a movie, a comedy drama 'the man'. It is a hilariously funny movie. they found themselves laughing throughout the movie. At one time Quinn almost fell from the couch due to laughter when Samuel L Jackson was called "my bitch" by Eugene levy. The whole scene was hilarious. What? A guy like Samuel called a bitch?. It was too much. She loves movies like that. It helps her releases stress. She wrote the name of the movie down to add to her collections.

The movie had ended the house was quite, They were both relaxed just enjoying each other's company. Quinn decided to ask Santana about herself since she doesn't really know anything about her.

"Santana Lopez tell me more about yourself". Santana smiles, her life isn't that interesting, but she should tell her supposed wife- to- be anyways.

"Well am an only child. I lost my dad when I was 10. I was raised by my mum and the pierce. Brittany their daughter is my sister and best friend. Her elder brother Puck was my first boyfriend sort of. I lost my viginity to him. I later called it off. it just wasn't right he has always felt like my brother you know. My hormones were all over the place at the time I guess I was battling with my sexuality in some ways at the time. I didn't fully realize it then. I used to spend my breaks with either my uncles or aunts. my mum made sure I knew and understood where I came from. During my breaks i usually help at my father's antique shop to help my mum out. Am close yet far from her. She loves me she just finds it difficult to express it I guess. Is funny how we talk more on the phone than when am here with her".

Quinn understood what Santana meant. She related more to her father than her mother and still she wasn't really close to either of them. She has shared more with Mercedes and Franny than she ever did with either her parents.

"I understand what you mean. Both my parents are there and at the same time they aren't. Sometimes, I feel they are together because of my sister and I or the society am not really sure which to be honest". Santana nodded. She has seen those kinds of marriages around her extended family too. To Santana the best marriage were that of her parents and the pierces. There's so much love in that family it was sweet and relaxing to watch.

"I have had two serious relationship first with Puck and the second kitty. She was a little bit older. I met her through Britt. I liked her, but I loved the sex more. We both knew we were just passing time with each other. It was never going anywhere for obvious reasons. It ended and we are still friends".

Quinn didn't really say anything. She nodded and listen while Santana talked. She was good at that and it made Santana more relaxed and comfortable to say whatever she wanted.

"I love to swim, dance and sing. Swimming was one of the things I remember both my parents teaching me as a child. I got two school scholarships for swimming and both schools weren't my first choice. my mum knew and she surprised me by sending my forms to my first choice Cornell. I initially didn't get its scholarship and i didn't want my mum to have to put up the bill. So,I decided to Just accept Columbia as the second option". Quinn nodded and Santana continues.

"Then one night my mum entered my room with an envelope without smiling or even saying anything and just handed it to me". Santana smiled remembering that day. It was one of her fondest memory.

"I was scared at first she likes to make faces without reasons my mum. I guess it has something to do with her used to being a cop. So i opened it and my heart stopped!, it 'skipped a beat'. It was the exact feeling I felt when I got Khal. I just stood looking at her. Quinn, she had already paid two years tuition fees for Cornell. She dipped her head, she was emotional she knew she had made me so happy and she was shyly happy too. I just ran and hugged her we stood there for like forever. I cried...and I made her cried too. That was the first time I saw her cry openly. She has a way of hiding how she misses my dad, but I hear her a times at night she doesn't know it though". Santana quietly said. Quinn could see remembering it made Santana sad.

"She and I have always had an uncommon relationship, we both understood that and it's ok. we love each other we both know, I just wish we were more closer you know?". Some tears were slowly dropping from Santana's eyes she was emotional so she kept quite. Quinn was touched so she slightly moves closer to her and held her.

"Is okay I know you love your mum and want more from her. Just give her more time. Is not easy to be a single parent. She is a good woman to have brought you up to be who you are Santana. That says a lot about the woman. She did something, something really good I promise you that". Santana pulls back to look at Quinn. She wipes Santana's eyes. And smiles then continues.

"She did great and when next you feel hurt by her actions or inactions please remember that". Santana felt emotionally touched. So she lean in and gave Quinn a peck on the lips. She pulls back and said "thank you".

Even though Quinn was the shy types, she had barely tasted Santana and she wanted to so much, so she cupped her chin in her hand and leaned in to kiss her. At first Santana was surprised, but she quickly recovered. The kiss started slowly and it began building up. Quinn kept brushing her lips slowly, softly and tenderly for Santana to get use to the idea of kissing her. Santana relaxed into the kiss and little moans started coming out of her mouth. She slightly pulled Quinn's neck and shifted closer a little.

They were both enjoying the taste of each other. it had never occurred to Santana they would kiss on the second date let alone enjoy it this much. For Quinn the way Santana was easing her into the kiss was wonderful. Her lips were soft and addictive. She couldn't remember the last time she had enjoyed a kiss that much.

Quinn being older, didn't want Santana to get the wrong idea or scared on their second meeting. She hasn't had sex for so long and she was already feeling worked up. So she brushes the tan cheek a little and pulls back. She put their foreheads together.

"Wow Santana you are a really good kisser. I could do this all day, but we have got to stop before we lose ourselves on second date. Santana bit her lower lip and smiled.

"You're right we were getting carried away". They both smiled looked at each other and looked away to the tv. Quinn excused herself to the bathroom.

After showing Quinn the way to the toilet. Santana went to the kitchen to drink some water to calm her nerves . It seems the kiss has destabilized her too. After some few minutes Quinn came back, Santana knew she had the same feeling as her so she just looks straight at the tv in order not to embarrass Quinn. Quinn sat down then asks Santana more about her bestie Brittany.

"She is a dancer and a photographer, a freelancer. She sometimes works on contract for companies or private occasions. She photographed most of my cousins weddings. She dances Zumba class whenever she is in New York". She asked Quinn to follow her so she could proudly show off Brittany's brilliant work. Most of the pictures in the frames on the wall were photographed by brittany. Her work is brilliant. Some in black and white, some in different shades or colors. There were some pictures Quinn's eyes glued to. It was Santana wearing everything black riding Khal some few years back during a horse race at one of their get togethers. Santana looking all serious on him. Positioned in the middle of the riders and at the time in front, she was obviously winning the race. Brittany captured the picture just when She bend a little, holding tide unto the ropes with one hand and the other beating Khal to be faster. They looked breathtaking and dangerous it was a beautiful picture. Santana watches Quinn examine it and smiles.

"It is one of my all time favorite too".she says.

"Wow Santana I don't know what to say...just wow. This is a picture with a thousand words"

"Yeah you can say that again". Santana Pointed at all the pictures Brittany snapped they were all great, a masterpiece. After looking through all the pictures. they moved back to the couch.

"I notice how your eyes light up when you talk of Brittany, you most really love her". Santana understood what Quinn meant and at the same time felt like she wanted to know if they were ever more at any given time.

"I love her beyond words. She is four years older than I, but she can be such a child, bully, protector, sister, friend all of that and more".

"One time she thought her elder brother Puck my ex, who is now a policeman was cheating on me. As soon as he came home for a the weekend. As he came down from his car at the back, Britt Britt walks to him as if to give him a welcome hug smiling she kicked his balls! when he bend in pain holding it, she pushed him down in the mod just around the ranch. Papa Pierce, mama Pierce and I were all shocked and speechless".

"Papa Pierce called her to stop, she just hissed at Puck who was obviously in pain mouthed sorry to papa Pierce and walked away to the house. Her father didn't understand what just happened, but mama Pierce smirked and boldly says.

"The only way Brittany will be this angry and disrespectful to Puck is when he does something wrong to Sanny. She turns to me Quinn". Santana was blushing remembering the uncomfortable moment.

"You see our relationship was a secret only Britt Britt knew so I was shocked when she said that". Quinn started laughing at Santana.

"So how come she knew?",

"She didn't".

"She didn't? am lost somewhere then". Santana brushed Quinn's thigh.

"Chill girl am coming to that part". Quinn nodded.

"I couldn't answer so I just pretended to be lost as papa Pierce, so mama Pierce continued".

"honey, common how many times were we called to their school when they were growing up?". Papa Pierce said he couldn't remember three or four times. Mama Pierce said six in total. Twice for me and four times for Britt". Quinn was still a little bit lost.

"Papa Pierce didn't get her point so mama Pierce kept at it".

"All those times that there were violence Brittany was depending Sanny. And all those four times, somebody had messed with her San. Quinn can you believe that woman smirked again at me then asked me. What did Puck do to you Sanny?". Quinn kept laughing at Santana She couldn't help but laughed too.

"Quinn I swear I wanted the ground to just open and eat me up. I felt so embarrassed how could I tell them Puck and I were sleeping together? and crazy Britt Britt was mistaken?. he didn't even cheat on me that crazy ass girl just concluded on her own". It was like Quinn was going to explode with laughter, she patted Santana's shoulder as if to say sorry. Santana just rolls her eyes smiles and added.

"I just slowly started moving back towards the house while denying to have anything to do with it. I insisted it was just a sibling thing. Mama Pierce just kept smirking looking at me. I rushed inside leaving papa Pierce to help Puckman into the house". They both laugh some more. Then Quinn spoke when she finally stopped laughing at Santana.

"Thank you for the heads up I will make sure I stay clear of Brittany. I will do my best to never be in her bad books". Santana smiling."You do that". They both laughed again.

"But wait did your brother really cheat on you?". Quinn jokily asked. Santana slightly hit her shoulder and answers "No". Brittany being Brittany just reached to conclusions of course. No one was to hurt Santana not even her brother. Everyone knew that.

"Where is she by the way?". Quinn asks.

"She is presently in South Africa doing some work. She is going to be there for six months. she is doing something huge for a animal planet magazine. An animal documentary in pictures I believe. I miss her already". Santana says smiling.

"I won't be meeting her anytime soon that means I can relax more before then". Quinn added and Santana nodded.

They talked some more and it was getting late. So Santana escorted Quinn to the car. She told Quinn she was leaving the next day going back to school. Quinn promise to call her or even went down to Ithaca when she could. Quinn kissed Santana on the cheek and wish her a safe trip.

They both enjoyed the day except for when Khal misbehavior towards Quinn being jealous. Quinn mentally noted to read and watch more about horse riding and black stallions. After all Is one of Santana's favorite things. And Santana is now becoming her favorite things.

/

/

For the next four months their relationship was getting stronger. Santana Skype with Brittany when she wasn't too busy. Franny became more relax about the whole thing. She felt Quinn genuinely looked happier and wanted that for her. Mercedes who was a lawyer and also busy those days, wanted to make time to meet this girl Quinn was telling her about. She wanted to make sure it wasn't some opportunist to play with her Quinn.

Mercedes is just a year older than Quinn, but she acts as though she was three or four years older. she is a no nonsense girl if she was being serious. Quinn always pities whoever was opposing her in court. She could be vindictive and verse. Before going into court she never only just understood the case alone, no she understood all the clients, lawyers and the presiding judges. The private detective of their firm aways drops her all researches on all those involve before court day one. She usually read about them first before reading the case. She believed if she understood them she would know how to approach them and she was right. She has never lost a single case. She was good and shrewd. Whenever she was around Quinn though, she was entirely a different person. Sweet, nice and funny. To her Quinn was too good to people she had to protect Quinn's heart. Hurt Quinn you get hurt is that simple. Mercedes is Quinn's Brittany.

She wanted to meet Santana since, but Quinn had been giving excuses. In her defense she didn't want Mercedes to scare Santana with her lawyer ways. She wanted to be comfortable enough first then introduce them later.

/

/

During the weeks that past Quinn has been going for weekends to see Santana whenever she could. Santana has never slept over though. The kisses was always gets heated then stopped. Sex a times was a complicated part of a relationship so they took it slow because if things works out, they could have sex for the rest of their lives.

/

/

On the six month the relation was going stronger and stronger. Quinn trying to be the romantic type always sends Santana flowers or gifts. It was always something waiting for her after lectures or swimming or at her dorm room. On one of the weekends Santana went back home, Maribel saw her wearing a beautiful silver necklace. She didn't know about it so he asks Santana. she told her mum it was a gift from Quinn. Though, she is happy the relationship was building as she wished, but She demanded she returns the necklace. That it was too expensive Quinn didn't have to show off to her daughter. Santana wasn't happy at all because she knew Quinn had a good intention. it wasn't what her mum thought. In order to avoid fighting with her much she told her she would return it. When she got back to school she called Quinn and told her. Quinn apologized and said she will make it up to Maribel.

/

/

Two days later, Quinn drove to Santana's house to meet Maribel. When Maribel opens the door she understood who it was, she had seen the picture of Quinn before. Quinn was intimidated at first, Maribel looked smaller in the pictures she had seen. Here she was tall angry looking with long full hair on her shoulders. She had to compose herself then greeted her and asks to speak to her please.

When she was seated Maribel went to the kitchen to bring some refreshments. She brought some sodas, water and cookies then sat down. Quinn thank her, drank some water and ate some cookies then apologized for coming without his knowing, unannounced. she accepted. Then she also apologized for the necklace she explained it was one of the designs she initiated and she did it with Santana in mind. Maribel understood, but told her she had raised Santana with some values. she never lacked anything and she didn't want material thing to be a focus in their relationship. When in a serious relationship they are expected to build on care, trust and respect. If it is overshadowed with material things her Santana will not have a happy home. She wanted her taken care of course, but she wanted her valued the most. Quinn agreed .

After taking for hours, they watched soccer. they found out they were both fans of the game. They laughed agreed and disagreed on stats while they finished the cookies together. At the end of the evening Maribel was sure she has already gotten a daughter in-law. She might be stubborn, but her instincts has never failed her. She likes Quinn already.

/

/

Three day later, on a Friday Santana knew Quinn was going down for weekend she was so excited she couldn't wait. Now unlike before, she always brought out the best to wear and always took time to do her make up.

About two days ago Maribel called her and told her about Quinn's visit. She was shocked, but happy. Quinn didn't tell her she was going to see her. Maribel told her all about what happened and that her best part was when it was one cookie left. Quinn suddenly touches her stomach and said her tummy was full. She liked her since then. Maribel knew she lied, she just left it for her to eat. So she took it and broke it into two, ate half and said she was also full. Quinn understood the gesture so she took the other half without looking at Maribel. When she finally turned to look at Maribel they both boost into laughter. Santana laughed and laughed then told her mum Quinn was definitely an eater so thank god she works out. Maribel warned Santana not to over feed her when married being the good cook she is and Santana couldn't help, but wonder if Maribel had already liked Quinn. She got her answer when she told her before dropping. She thought "they'd make a fine couple". She just wish her mum and she could do stuffs more when she was as home.

/

/

Friday evening when Quinn's arrives she calls Santana. Santana told her to just remain at the hotel. She had a group paper they were yet to finish. There has been a couple of disagreements between the group members and their professor insisted Friday was the deadline. Santana tried to focus, but after her conversation with Maribel she felt she likes Quinn even more. She took the time to go see her Mum?. it was sweet and thoughtful. Now she really wanted this over with. After few more hours they finally finished she quickly went to her dorm room packed a bag for two days, she made up her mind she was going to stay the whole weekend with Quinn.

/

/

Finally, Santana arrives, she knew the hotel suit so she went straight up. She knocks and there was no answer. She turns the handle and the room was opens. She enters and says hello, but no one answers. She checks the kitchen section, the balcony and the small office at the corner Quinn wasn't there. So she knocks the door room when Quinn didn't answer she opens it quietly to check if she had slept and she was right. Quinn most have been really beat. She was sleeping in her bathrobe with a book on her chest. Her hair messy, but she looked beautiful Santana snaps her. She drops her hand bag and phone quietly then went to take a shower too. She wanted to wake Quinn up cause she has really dressed up for her, but she looked really tired so she let her sleep. She is also tired and hungry.

she came out also wearing a bathing robe Quinn was still sleeping so she went out the kitchen got some fruits and juice and came back to the sitting room watching a tv. After some few minutes she went back to the room watches Quinn again a little then sat near her at the edge of the bed. She brushes Quinn's thighs a little and she began to stir. Santana laughs and Quinn opens her eyes. Still lying down she says "hi" with sleepy husky voice it was sexy. Santana felt it so she lean in kisses Quinn and says "hello". Quinn smiles back just looking at Santana. they both smiled then started looking at each other intently. they were tensed in the moment of sexual tension.

Quinn suddenly came up crabs Santana and kisses her hard. Santana returns the kiss eagerly. They both haven't had sex in months Quinn more than a year. The kiss was telling each other how they the felt. Quinn pulls Santana closer and moans into the kiss. Santana started touching Quinn's thighs through the slightly open front of the rope while Quinn gripping onto Santana's ass. They both moan then Quinn suddenly stops and puts their heads together breathing heavily. Santana could barely look up.

"I tried Quinn, but I really really want you". Santana didn't know that Quinn wanted her more. She was just trying not to scare her.

"I want you more San". Santana kisses her hard. Just something about Quinn calling her by her nickname with that voice turns her on more. Quinn gave Santana some sweet kisses on her neck, her cheeks. Santana leans into Quinn then puts her hands into the rope touching Quinn's abs. She pulls back asking for permission Quinn nodded then she removes the ropes to look more at Quinn. It was a very beautiful sight her breasts firm and round. her abs wows Santana. She was practically drooling. Quinn thank god she works out with the way she eats.

Quinn pulls Santana closer again she couldn't just keep watching Santana drools over her. She grabs Santana's ass again pulling her as close to her body as possible.

Santana chuckles, "What is it with you and my ass?"

Quinn smiles "You have the best ass there is" Quinn mumbles against her's lips. Santana laughs, but Quinn covered her mouth with more intense kissing.

The kiss was filled with deep passion, Quinn got lost in the kiss. She pushes Santana against the mattress and Santana couldn't help, but let out a soft moan. Her hands roam all over Quinn's hair. Quinn's lips left Santana's and she began to leave a trail of kisses down to her neck, she quickly opens her rope and looks at her body. it is the finest there is. It is perfect she just kept looking at the full pointed sweet looking breasts. She thought _she could suck them all day_. Santana blushes and Quinn smiles. they continued to kiss passionately. Quinn couldn't get enough of Santana's lips; she nipped and sucked on them, something that made Santana moan even more. Quinn then began to press kisses on her neck slowly coming down to takes her right nipple into her mouth and sucks on it while massaging the other, both of them moaning is pleasure. She then switching to the left breast. Santana throws her head back in pure pleasure and slowly begins to grind into Quinn. She is really getting work up."Fuck me please Quinn". Santana mutters.

Quinn kisses her again and Santana's hands pushes the rope completely away. it felt from Quinn's body. Quinn position her hand on her entrances, kisses her hungrily then enters her with one finger then two. Santana was embarrassingly wet, but she didn't care because she know Quinn too is. she could feel her wetness on her thighs. They both moan and Santana wraps her arms around her neck as Quinn began to thrust into her.

"Quinn". Santana moans loudly.

Quinn couldn't help, but get more turn on by the sound of Santana's moaning. She wraps her left arm around her and thrusts faster and harder with her right as Santana wraps her legs around her. Santana started to move her hips to meet Quinn's thrusts deeper. It made her her moan louder even louder.

"Omg Quinn!. Fuck!" Quinn quickly realizes Santana was a talker in bed. She smiles and mutters "wow" at Santana's ears.

"Quinn.." Santana moans and bits down on Quinn's shoulder. Quinn kisses her lips hard and then puts her hand on Santana's hips to keep her still and increase the pace while also grinding into her. "I'm gonna cum". Quinn grunted. It has been more than a year just anything with Santana this days would have made her climaxed.

"Quinn I'm so close," Santana moans.

Quinn thrusts harder into her, slamming into her as she kisses all over her neck and then Santana lets out a loud moan as she reaches her orgasm, Quinn could feel herself already coming too, she lets out a moan as she also came. She panted as she collapses next to Santana who was also panting. Santana slowly turns to look at Quinn and smiles, she puts her arm around her and pulls her closer, kissing her forehead.

"Am in love with you San" Quinn says softly as she pressed her lips against Santana's forehead again.

Santana felt butterflies in her stomach on one side and shock on the other. when she heard it she felt she could fall for Quinn, she was falling for her. "Do you love me?". Quinn asks her with a broken whisper. Over the months they have been together they have both understood they both cherish honesty.

Santana looks Quinn in the eyes "I am falling for you...". She kisses Quinn and positive herself on top of her for round two.

Quinn and Santana spent the weekend understanding each other intimately. At the end of the weekend Quinn knew a lot of work was caught up for her in satisfying Santana's sexual appetite.

 _Next, will it build to an engagement? Read to find out._

 _Thank you all for reading, cheers!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: marry me

Thank you for taking the time to comment, it's encouraging.

* * *

For the last 18 months Quinn and Santana have been going stronger. it has been better than good. Santana now lives in an apartment Quinn had rented for them. Of course Maribel had to agreed first.

Santana practically decorated the whole apartment. Quinn had given her a credit card to do as she pleases. Santana was raised well so she didn't misuse the card. Santana put different colors with a touch of a little of things from her culture. the apartment looked homey and colorful. Quinn didn't really like too much color, but Santana did it and it was beautiful and a little of Santana's age so she understood. Santana had a small ford car Maribel had bought for her, but she never allowed her take it to school now that she lived off campus Santana went with the car.

On her last birthday Quinn surprised her with a maroon Audi S5 as her birthday gift. Quinn pretended to send the ford for servicing that day. They went for a romantic dinner. Santana didn't know Quinn knew it was her birthday. It was when they were at dinner that Quinn surprised her with a key In a box. At first Santana was tensed about the small box, but when she saw the key she relaxed. Not that she does want to marry Quinn, but just the idea that it was time scares her. She didn't know what the key was for Quinn told her to just wait.

When they got to the apartment Santana saw the car wrapped with a ribbon. She screamed got in and looked around the car with love and appreciation. Quinn got in they went for a short ride and came back. Quinn told Santana to relax, she asked Maribel and she'd approved so she should feel free and not panic. Quinn returned the ford home for whenever Santana was there for weekends or breaks. It was brittany that chose the Audi car. She knew Santana had admired the car once.

Quinn had earlier called Ellen, Santana's former roommate to decorate the bed with roses and put scented candles all over the room before they got back to the apartment from dinner. It was the best birthday Santana ever had.

They made love that night four times. It was the longest they ever went in a night. It was Santana's day and Quinn did all those things she wanted, Santana was happy beyond words. They slept in till noon the next day.

/

/

Santana wanted sex a lot and Quinn wasn't the type to do a lot of rounds. She always took her time to make love and gave Santana pleasure, but when they both came she just wanted to hold Santana and slept. She wasn't the type to show too much affection like Santana wanted. She kissed and held Santana ofcourse in front of everyone, but Santana wanted to be kissed longer, sit on her all the time. She wanted those things. she understood Santana was younger and more outgoing. She is a talker in bed she tells Quinn what she wanted. She wanted different styles, she wanted Quinn to tell her what she wanted or fantasized and Quinn was the shy types. She Mostly moans or say 'San'. Santana wanted Quinn to talk dirty, dominant her and Quinn wasn't really like that. She tries to do as Santana wanted just to keep up. She learnt when she did those things it normally satisfied Santana the first round so she tries to do them so she could let her sleep. She truly loves Santana like she never did any girl. But She just wanted to make her understand it was okay to love each other in their own ways. That love was more than just physical pleasures. You could love each other even when you were too old and sex wasn't the 'A' thing then. Santana understood, but insisted if Quinn wasn't too shy and more forward with her who else will she share those intimate sacred times with?. of course with her.

They both made sense and both understood a long term relations needs not just love and care, it also needs respect, compatibility and compromise for it to be sustained. At this point they were already In love they just needed to sustain it.

/

/

Their first fight was during one of Santana's breaks. she was staying with Quinn in her New York apartment. when Santana went to surprise her at the office Quinn was happy she came. Santana got turn on when she entered the office, sees Quinn seated with reading glasses wearing her power suit looking so sexy. They started making out and Santana wanted more, she wanted to fuck Quinn on her desk and she refused to give in. Santana thought it was sexy, but she wouldn't have it. if some one came in, God forbids her own mother found out?. Santana rushed to lock the door, but Quinn still refused. She just wouldn't give in Santana was pissed so she left back to the apartment. That day Quinn had a lot of work so she puts that behind her and did her work. When she got home that night Santana had already slept. Quinn tried to wake her to talk, but she was deep asleep or pretending to be deep asleep Quinn let it go.

The next day when Santana woke first, she notice Quinn didn't eat the food she left her in the microwave so she decided to make her favorite breakfast. while she was busy making the breakfast wearing only a short and a vest. Quinn quietly walks to her naked. She stood inces away from her so she wouldn't know she was naked. She kissed her neck and said good morning. Santana wanted to say "what is good about the morning", but stopped herself and just nodded. Quinn started soothing her hands and ask her what she was making her. Santana quietly said sauces and toast. Quinn then told her she was so hungry. Santana told her breakfast wouldn't take long she should just grab a seat. Quinn puts both her hands in Santana's vest smooching her breasts, pinching her nipples then shifted closer so as Santana could feel her erected breast from behind and whispers in her ears.

"am not hungry for food am hungry for you..". She off the gas and grabs Santana then drops her on the kitchen table. She pulled Santana closer kisses her hard then She pulled her shorts and vest with one swift move. Santana was shocked!. Quinn pulls her closer again, this time took her already harden right breast in her mouth sucks and sucks then took the other one and did the same. She then widen Santana's legs apart, puts them on her shoulders and ate her out. Santana was talking in tongues. Quinn who wasn't one of those fond of kissing after licking, kissed Santana hard and entered her with two fingers. Santana wasn't going to last long. Quinn thrusts fast and hard and Santana came hard. She collapses on Quinn's shoulders. Quinn kisses her sides and told her to never ever doubt she wanted her as much. it just might not be as she might always wanted. Santana said sorry and held onto her. After some few minutes, Quinn moves back and looks at Santana smiles and ask her if she was tired Santana said not even close, so she put her legs around her and carried her to their bedroom kissing her along the way for round two. they made sweet love and felt asleep breakfast was long forgotten.

/

/

It was about 15 months ago when Quinn finally met Brittany. Brittany had made someone in South Africa. He was an America who works for an American company that had offices all over the world. At the time he and his boss were working in Ghana. They had a conference in South Africa for a week that's when he met Brittany. His name is Artie Abrams . He is the IT head of the company he works for. The relations was mind blowing. They had a lot in common. They were perfect for each other. So when Brittany was done in South Africa she went to the country Arie was staying at for another month then flew back to the U.S. She and Santana misses each other, but really felt happy for each other.

When Brittany finally came back she went straight to Ithaca. Quinn was so nervous she wanted Brittany to like her. Brittany had refused to Skype with her she wanted to meet her in person and analyze her herself not just what Santana was selling or telling her.

Santana was cooking as usual so Quinn went to pick her from the airport. She held the sign 'Santana's Britt Britt!'.

As Brittany approached her, she saw her and waves. Brittany fake smiles and stood in front of Quinn just looking at her then Quinn shyly said "hi" Brittany just kept starring at her but finally says "hello". They shake hands then Brittany said she had seen her before. Quinn said probably from Santana or passing by?. Brittany says probably yes, she was sure she had seen Quinn somewhere, but she couldn't recall where. After the awkward meeting Brittany just dropped her box for Quinn to pull then Starts walking pass her. Quinn did and follows her. They got to the car she drove.

On the way she put on some music, Adele's. Brittany told her if she was trying to get her approval she was doing a good job. Quinn didn't understand what she meant so Brittany says Adele's first album was what she listens to sometimes while she worked. Quinn swore Santana never told her. She just genuinely loves Adele. From there on they talked about songs, films, cars and video games. Artie had taught Brittany some games which Quinn also played. They found out they had some few similar likes and Brittany appreciated Quinn's fun side and humbleness she was sure she would cherish her Sanny forever.

Immediately they stopped at the apartment, Santana ran out and hugged brittany. They held each other then peck on the lips it was sweet and emotional moment for the two besties. Santana had cooked Brittany's favorite, she and Quinn ate a lot. She admired Quinn's respect for food and openness. She told her she used to be fat so she doesn't eat as much now days, but she has always loved Santana's Native American cuisines. They joke and watched tv. when it got late brittany went to the guest room. Santana thanked Quinn for picking brittany and making the effort in conversations with her best friend. It meant a lot the people she loves the most finally meeting and liking each other. The next day brittany made Quinn take her to a club, made her dance and went to play some video games at the arcades. At the end of the weekend Quinn was spending there she was beat. when she went back to New York she could hardly go to work the next morning.

Mercedes wasn't happy Quinn had met Santana's bestie but she hadn't met the Santana herself. So the next weekend Quinn invited Mercedes to spend the weekend in Ithaca with them. Santana had told brittany who had left for New York three day after Quinn left, that Quinn was going back for the weekend with her bestie, brittany insisted Quinn should pick her up so the three can go back to Ithaca together by car.

Throughout the ride Mercedes and brittany fought. They fought about music, Quinn's driving, who was more lucky Quinn or Santana. The experience was just too much for Quinn. She swore never to put herself in such a position again.

When they got to the apartment Santana was shocked but grateful to see brittany. She didn't tell her she was going to follow them back. She was glad she came though, Quinn had told her how harsh Mercedes can be. Mercedes surprised Quinn by being too nice to Santana. At first she thought she was pretending, but she wasn't. Mercedes explained to her that she had never seen her that happy in some many years they had known each other so, she had already approved Santana. she just wanted to see her happy with Santana in their bubble of love with her own eyes that's why she wanted to come in the first place. Quinn was glad It meant a lot to her. But when it came to brittany it was a different case to say the least.

they bickered, pushed and pulled. Santana decided never to have them together again unless it was necessary. To Mercedes and Brittany though they were happy because they knew Quinn and Santana were lucky to have not just each other, but people like themselves as their best friends. They four had each other's back.

At the end of the weekend, the trip back was a blast. When Santana called Quinn to ask about their trip back she was shock to hear they were still hanging out together! the three of them before Quinn dropped them home. She couldn't believe it, but She felt more happier than ever

/

/

The first time Santana met the Fabray family, few months ago she was so nervous. What Quinn predicted wasn't the case. She thought her mother was going to make the whole dinner awkward. She was wrong. When Santana and Maribel arrived Quinn was outside waiting for them. she turned and saw her mother standing just behind her. She asked why. she told her she was standing to welcome her future in- laws. Quinn begged her mother to behave and not embarrass her please. And she didn't. She personally stood there and welcomed them then had a polite conversation with them the whole time during dinner. She listened and asked questions politely. Quinn, Franny and Russ were stunned the whole time. If you didn't know Quinn well enough you would have thought she lied about her mother.

Franny too didn't cause any problems that time. she didn't talk much either. she just observed and chipped in once in a while. She didn't approve how it started, but her Lucy was happy that was all that mattered.

Santana visited four times after that. And all those times it was Judy that invited her. She likes Santana, she felt proud to show her off. What is not to like?. She is brilliant and has a breathtaking beauty and good manners, she fits perfectly.

Santana had once asked Quinn why she doesn't call her San or hon like she normally does while in front of Judy?. Quinn pointed to her that in their family it was more respectful to say one's name. Their mother didn't like pet names, she didn't approve. Quinn pleaded with Santana to just let it go that when her mother wasn't there she will.

Judy was so always nice to Santana she thought Quinn had exaggerated a bit until one day Quinn called Santana to introduce her to some of her mother's friends and she said 'hon' then Judy said. "Quinn dear please call her name properly so they know what to call her, we wouldn't want people calling her hon would we". Quinn nodded and did as instructed then gave Santana a look like"I told you so". Santana just faked a smile then spoke to them. She understood what Quinn meant. Judy was nice, but also very annoying and overbearing.

/

/

One weekend, Quinn told Santana she was going to their store in California. She wasn't going to be at Ithaca that weekend. Maribel had also called her, but asked her to come home she hasn't been there for a while. Seeing Quinn wasn't going to be there she decided to go home and not make an excuse to her mum. On the Saturday morning as she woke at home, she heard some noises out back at the ranch. She got dressed and went out to see what all the commotion was about. Just when she stepped out she saw someone riding one of their horses. As she got closer she saw her mum and the Pierces hailing the rider who was going back and forward with some mild stunts. As Santana reached where they stood, they all said Sanny "hey" then continued to look towards the rider. As if they didn't miss her all those weeks she wasn't back home. She Pouted and looked closer then saw it was Quinn. She opened her mouth agape, flabbergasted. She looked at her family and asked "what the hell?". They all pretended to not know what was going on she smiles and jumped asking "what was happening". they all kept watching Quinn as if they weren't hearing her then Quinn finally came to a stop in front of her smiling. She removed the cap and the glasses smiling at her so, Santana just moved closer held the ropes having a very big smile looking at Quinn she asked "have I told you how In love with you I am?". Quinn answered shyly smiling "yes, but not today". Santana then told her she loves her so so very much. The Pierces who are dramatic set of people were making whistle sounds with their mouths and saying go Quinn, go Sanny. Maribel just smiles watching them proudly. They were all glad Quinn could now ride. It meant a lot to them all.

Quinn them came down and knelt on her kneels in front of Santana and opens a box with a beautiful diamond ring, she shyly ask Santana to marry her. Santana held her mouth with both hands turned to Maribel then the Pierce who were all smiling, nodding at her to say yes. She said "yes". Quinn stood up pulled her Into a kiss. Everyone clapped, hugged and wished them well. Santana then realized they all planned it. When she came out the house they had a nonchalant attitude about the rider and Santana seeing the rider on the horse as if it was nothing. It's now clear, they were hailing Quinn to be bold so as She will see her on a horse for the first time.

Santana didn't know Quinn had been going to Lopez's whenever she could for the last couple of months. Papa Pierce and Maribel coached her through. She had done a lesson or two about horse riding online. So, after asking Maribel's permission she told her she was going to propose to Santana on Khal. They did everything they could, but Khal wouldn't budge. So just to be safe the Pierces showed Quinn another horse which was also close to Santana and it was a success. Quinn told her all about it that night. Santana pouted to brittany for not telling her. Brittany just hugged and kissed her then told her it was a surprise. she should just let it go. It was all worth it and Maribel was in it too. She asked her home just so Quinn could propose. Santana kissed, hugged and thanked her mum, It meant a lot to her. They all had a laugh that night everybody was so happy.

That day Quinn spent the night at Lopez's for the first time. They talked about their wedding some more, made love and slept. They both felt happy and contented. They had come a long way from the first night they'd met when Quinn nervously reported for duty.

/

/

After some weeks, Santana finally finishes her final exams. She was going to see Quinn in two days. She had done her clearance. Attended some few parties and said goodbye to friends, mates and lectures, Quinn had booked her a ticket for the shot journey from Ithaca to New York. She didn't want her to drive alone. She was too busy to pick her and didn't fully trust the office drivers. they could be rough drivers a times.

finally when she arrived she went straight to Quinn's place. She thought she was going to be in waiting for her. Just as she enters she realizes Quinn still wasn't back and hasn't call so she calls her, but she wasn't answering. she calls the office line and she was told she had left like an hour ago so she went and took a bath then waited.

She felt asleep on the couch still waiting. By the time she woke it was already evening time. She had slept for two good hours and Quinn still wasn't back. It was very much unlike Quinn not to come home knowing she was home nor even calling her so, she checks her HTC phone again and realized it was off, the battery had ran out. She plugs in the charger then went to get some water, something to eat and some painkillers for her headache.

By time she came back her phone had almost thirty notifications. Some miss calls, voice message, texts and Emails. She checked the missed calls first. She saw her mum's so she calls her first. As the phone was ringing she hears banging on the door. She felt confused Maribel hasn't pick so, she redials once again while walking towards the door. as she opens it Maribel was picking her call while standing outside with Mercedes beside her. Santana started to ask Maribel what was going on, why were she at Quinn's?, when she notices Mercedes wasn't herself. She had a bloody eye and her looks was all serious she then properly turns towards her mum. Before she could even asks what was happening she told her that Quinn was in an accident. She was in the hospital they needed her to go with them...

Santana couldn't move. Maribel shakes her and told her she should move, they had to go. She didn't still so Maribel removes the keys and locks the door. she pulls Santana with her and drove them to the hospital. Not a single word was spoken the only sound heard was Mercedes crying. Santana didn't cry. she still didn't fully understand what was going on. She just wanted her mum to drive fasted so she could see her Quinn. She was sure there was a misunderstanding, she thought, for gods sake _come on i just spoke to Quinn some few hours ago... No, I didn't actually. it was last night No, it wasn't last night too. It was two days ago when Quinn called to ask me about my final brutal accounting paper..._

To be continued...

What do you think happened?


End file.
